highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Garpounce
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Garpounce is an older, slightly plump tom with splotches of orange stripes, long fur, and hazel eyes. He is a warrior in RiverClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Van(his patterns) x Persian(his fur length) Description: Garpounce is a Turkish Van and Persian mix; he has long fur throughout his body, from his face to his long tail, and has hazel eyes. His face, back, and his tail have ginger-tabby markings, as well as one patch of stripes on one of his forelegs. Palette: : = Base (#F4F4F4) : = Markings (#A46546, #6A371F, & #E7CCBF) : = Eyes (#B2D373) : = Inner Ears & Pawpads (#B28F8F) : = Nose (#754A4A) Voice: Low, blatantly elderly Scent: Sea salt, dirt Gait: Sluggish due to his weight 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Resilient * +''' '''Amiable * +''' '''Courageous * ±''' '''Calm * ±''' '''Guileless * ±''' '''Undemanding * −''' '''Forgetful * −''' '''Sedentary * −''' '''Debilitated 'Likes' *Holes **"Ooh, I love sleeping in them! Especially in my own little den; it's nice and cool there..." *Minnows **"They're my favorite thing to eat ever since I was a little tike!" 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Death **"Well...I'm getting older by the day, by every moon. I'm just antsy of leaving my Clan too early." 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves (Platonic or romantic) ⦁ = Shy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Arch-nemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :"Oh, jeez... You fellas aren't giving up on trying to ruin everything for my Clan, eh? Well, here's a secret you should know: you're '''not' destroying my home. Not now, not never."'' ---- It seems like Garpounce hasn't met any cats in this Clan yet. |-|WindClan= :"Those moor dwellers! I feel kinda sorry for them, bless their hearts. They've probably gone through as much heartache as RiverClan did." ---- It seems like Garpounce hasn't met any cats in this Clan yet. |-|ShadowClan= :"Not too shabby." ---- It seems like Garpounce hasn't met any cats in this Clan yet. |-|RiverClan= :"Home sweet home! This Clan's really great and a welcoming family in my eyes... Despite all the death floating around us, and ThunderClan gettin' at our throats, it's relatively nice here." ---- :Nectarstar/Leader/Respects/⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"She's the best leader I could ask for, to be honest; she tends to us well, makes sure we have enough food, and more importantly, protect her Clan. We're all in good paws because of her. Good ol' Snagstar'll be proud..." :Garpounce smiles pridefully. :Blossomcurl/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"She seems nice, but I can't get this feeling off o' me..." |-|SkyClan= :"They're...really dormant. I mean, it's good for them to be like that, but dang, it kinda worries me sometimes." ---- It seems like Garpounce hasn't met any cat in this Clan yet. |-|Outside the Clans= :"Never met 'em." ---- It seems like Garpounce hasn't met any cat outside the Clans yet. 'Trivia' *Garpounce is heavily inspired by my old cat who has passed away, O'Malley. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior Category:Ham & Cheese Omen